Alma Moore
Alma Moore 'is one of the main characters of [[The Happening|'The Happening]]. She is the Wife of [[Elliot Moore|'Elliot Moore']], friend to [[Julian|'Julian']] & His [[Julian's Wife|'Wife'.]] [[Alma Moore|'Alma']] later become the adoptive mother to [[Jess Moore|'Jess Moore']] Biography Elliot, Alma, and Jess hitch a ride with a nurseryman and his wife. The nurseryman believes that plants are responsible, as they can release chemicals to defend themselves from threats. The group are joined by other survivors and split into two groups, with Elliot, Alma, '''and Jess''' in the smaller group. When the larger group is affected by the toxin, Elliot realises that the plants are targeting only large groups of people. He splits their group into smaller pockets and they walk along, arriving at a model home. Two other groups arrive on the property, triggering a neurotoxin attack, signalled by what appears to be wind blowing through the vegetation. The next house they come upon is sealed, its residents trying to protect themselves from the toxin. Elliot's attempts to reason with them are deemed unsuccessful when the residents shoot Josh '''and Jared', two teenage boys whom '''Elliot' had earlier befriended. Elliot, Alma, '''and Jess''' next come upon the isolated house of Mrs. Jones, a negative, elderly eccentric who has no outside contact with society and is unaware of the current disaster. The following morning, Mrs. Jones becomes infected with the toxin. Realising that the plants are now targeting individuals, Elliot locks himself in the basement but is separated from Alma '''and Jess', who are in the home's spring house out back. They are able to communicate through an old talking tube, and '''Elliot' warns them of the threat. Elliot expresses his love for Alma before deciding that if he is to die, he would prefer to spend his remaining time with her. The three leave the safety of their buildings and embrace in the yard, surprised to find themselves unaffected by the neurotoxin. The outbreak has abated as quickly as it began. Three months later, Elliot '''and Alma''' have adjusted to their new life with Jess as their adopted daughter. On television, an expert, comparing the event to a red tide, warns that the epidemic may have only been a warning. He states that humans have become a threat to the planet and that is why the plants have responded aggressively. Alma discovers she is pregnant and embraces Elliot with the news. Relationships Family * [[Elliot Moore|'Elliot Moore']] - Husband * [https://unbreakablemovie.fandom.com/wiki/Jess Jess Moore] - Adopted Daughter Allies * [[Julian|'Julian']] † - Friend Through Elliot. * [[Julian's Wife|'Julian's Wife']] † - Friend Through Elliot. * [[Mrs. Jones|'Mrs. Jones']] † - Elderly Woman * [[Josh|'Josh']] † - Student * [[Jared|'Jared']] † - Student * [[Nursery Owner|'Nursery Owner']] † * [[Nursery Owners Wife|'Nursery Owner's Wife']] † * [[Private Auster|'Private Auster']] † - Soldier * Mr Collins - † Realtor References # Movie review: Urban flight in 'The Happening' # Something Lethal Lurks in the Rustling Trees # Mark Wahlberg admits 'The Happening' was terrible. What? No! Category:The Happening (film) Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes